Even though I have not yet chosen a thesis project, certain aspects of cancer biology and its relation to signal transduction pathways interest me. For instance, I think studying the role of Sgk (serum glucocorticoid kinase) as an inhibitor of IF1, and F1FO ATPase inhibitor would be of interest. Firstly, one would determine if Sgk is actually an inhibitor of IF1 by utilizing an ATPase activity assay. Secondly, the role of Sgk in Bax induced apoptosis would be investigated using an apoptosis assay.